For various reasons, the transportation of bulky articles causes problems. One problem is seen to be that the surfaces of such articles usually offer no or insufficient means for holding or supporting the article. As a result of such circumstances, the lifting and control of the article during the transportation of the same is rendered quite difficult and cumbersome.
A particular problem for example is the transport of frames, such as, for example, for doors or windows during their manufacture and also in connection with their assembly. In view of the materials used for fabricating such articles, and the sizes, such frames can have a considerable weight. During the transportation of the same, normally the center of gravity extends largely beyond the location where the frame is retained, that is, at least one of the persons holding the frame has to support it within the upper region thereof so as to prevent the same from overturning. Thus, this person has only one hand free to support the frame. This normally is not sufficient to guarantee safe transportation of the frame, in particular if the frame includes a smooth surface.